Misteri Kamar Asrama No 5
by Hikasya
Summary: Sebuah kamar asrama no. 5 yang sangat ditakuti di sebuah SMA elit. Karena dihuni seorang gadis hantu yang bernama Suzumiya Haruhi. Fic request untuk Puput R.


**Disclaimer:**

 **The melancholy of haruhi Suzumiya © Nagaru Tanigawa**

 **Misteri Kamar Asrama No.5**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Genre: horror/mystery**

 **Selasa, 16 Juni 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : inilah cerita pertama saya di fandom the melancholy of haruhi suzumiya ini. Ini juga fic request dari adik saya yang bernama Puput R. Lalu ini juga pertama kalinya saya membuat cerita bergenre horror. Baiklah, selamat membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah SMA yang amat besar dan berada di tepi kota. Sekolah elit yang dipagari oleh besi setinggi 2 meter. Banyak ditumbuhi pohon-pohon beringin di halaman depan dan halaman belakang. Suasana sekolah yang sepi dan hening. Sungguh terasa mencekam dan membuat tubuh merinding.

Di belakang sekolah, tepatnya di sebuah gedung asrama yang terpisah dengan sekolahnya. Gedung asrama yang berlantai tiga. Di belakang gedung asrama itu terdapat hutan yang gelap sekali. Pokoknya suasana di sana sungguh mencekam.

Di kamar asrama perempuan yaitu nomor 5, terdengar suara seorang gadis yang merintih setiap jam 10 sampai dengan jam 12 malam. Lalu tepat jam 12 malam, pintu kamar asrama nomor 5 itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Kemudian keluarlah seorang gadis berpakaian sailor serba hitam dan berambut coklat panjang sepinggang serta berlumuran darah. Ia mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan koridor asrama di lantai satu dan tertawa meringkih. Ia memegang sebuah pisau yang berlumuran darah dan siap menebas siapapun yang ditemuinya.

Dialah hantu penghuni kamar nomor 5 itu. Namanya Suzumiya Haruhi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis berambut biru donker dan bermata coklat hanya memasang wajah datar ketika temannya ini bercerita tentang kamar nomor 5 di asrama perempuan itu. Sebuah kamar asrama yang sengaja dikosongkan dan tidak boleh ditempati oleh siapapun. Lalu menurut rumor yang beredar, bahwa dahulunya kamar nomor 5 itu ditempati oleh seorang murid perempuan yang bernama Suzumiya Haruhi. Dia meninggal dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan karena bunuh diri dengan cara menusuk dirinya dengan pisau belati. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa dia melakukan aksi bunuh diri itu. Sampai sekarang kasus kematian Suzumiya Haruhi masih menjadi misteri. Hingga lima belas tahun berlalu.

Sejak kematian Haruhi itu, para murid perempuan yang berada di lantai satu asrama selalu dihantui oleh Haruhi. Karena jika setiap jam 10-12 malam, terdengar tangisan yang merintih dari dalam kamar nomor 5 itu. Lalu jam 12 malam tepat, pintu kamar asrama terbuka lebar dan keluarlah sosok Haruhi dari dalamnya. Wajahnya mengerikan dan bersimbah darah. Kedua matanya merah menyala dan memegang sebuah pisau belati yang juga berlumuran darah. Dia tertawa meringkih dan berjalan di atas awang-awang di koridor asrama untuk mencari mangsa untuk dibunuh. Itu memang terbukti, ada tiga murid perempuan yang terbunuh secara tidak wajar di koridor asrama setiap malamnya. Itu bagi yang tidak tahu akan cerita hantu Haruhi itu.

Karena itu, asrama perempuan di sekolah itu. Kamar nomor 5 menjadi momok yang menakutkan dan sangat dihindari para murid perempuan. Maka kepala asrama perempuan di sekolah itu menetapkan sebuah peraturan yang melarang murid perempuan untuk tidak keluar kamar lagi pada jam 9 malam dan harus sudah tidur pada jam 9 malam. Agar tidak ada lagi korban-korban yang disebabkan oleh perbuatan hantu Haruhi itu.

"Begitulah ceritanya, Yuki-chan," kata seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang."Aku mengetahuinya dari kakak senior yang bernama Emiri."

Gadis yang bernama Nagato Yuki itu. Ia hanya bersikap tenang sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Sementara temannya yang bernama Asahina Mikuru itu. Ia sudah merinding ketakutan ketika menceritakan tentang kamar nomor 5 itu. Sebab kamar yang mereka berdua tempati sekarang bersebelahan dengan kamar yang dibicarakan. Yaitu kamar no.5 itu.

"Pasti itu hanya rumor saja. Mana ada namanya hantu yang bisa membunuh orang di dunia ini," sahut Yuki datar. Ia tidak takut sama sekali.

"Yuki-chan, jangan berbicara seperti itu. Kamu tidak takut apa? Nanti hantu Haruhi di sebelah kita ini mendengarnya, tahu," Mikuru melindungi dirinya dengan selimut tebalnya. Ia sangat ketakutan.

Yuki hanya diam melihatnya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Sejenak Mikuru melirik jam weker yang terletak di meja.

"Hah, sudah jam setengah sepuluh. Ayo, kita segera tidur, Yuki-chan," Mikuru bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mencari tombol lampu untuk dimatikan. Ia masih memakai selimutnya sebagai jubah untuk mengusir rasa takutnya itu.

PETS!

Lampu dimatikan oleh Mikuru. Kamar nomor 4 yang ditempati mereka berdua sudah gelap gulita.

Secara langsung, Mikuru tancap gas untuk tidur. Tempat tidurnya bersebelahan dengan Yuki. Yuki juga bersiap untuk tidur. Ia sudah terbaring dengan balutan selimut biru hangat yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya.

"Selamat malam, Yuki-chan," sahut Mikuru.

"Hn," sahut Yuki singkat. Ia terbaring dalam keadaan miring dan mulai menutup mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setengah jam kemudian, tepat jam 10 malam.

 **"Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ..."**

Terdengar suara tangisan yang merintih cukup keras di sebelah kamar Yuki dan Mikuru. Yuki yang belum tidur itu mendengarkannya. Ia membelalakkan matanya.

'Siapa yang menangis?' batin Yuki yang melihat ke arah Mikuru.

Mikuru sedang tidur. Jadi, suara siapa itu?

 **"Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ..."**

Sekali lagi, suara tangisan itu terdengar. Yuki bangkit langsung dari tempat tidurnya.

SRET!

Yuki berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya untuk keluar memeriksa siapa yang menangis tersedu-sedu begitu.

 **"Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ..."**

Suara tangisan itu bertambah kuat setelah Yuki keluar dari kamarnya. Lalu Yuki menutup pintu kamar dan mencari asal suara tangisan itu.

 **"Huhuhu ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Huhuhu ..."**

Suara tangisan itu menguat dari arah kamar nomor 5 itu. Yuki pun berjalan menuju kamar itu. Ia tidak takut sama sekali.

"Arah tangisan itu berasal dari sini," gumam Yuki yang sudah berdiri tepat di pintu kamar nomor 5 itu. Ia mulai memegang gagang pintu yang sudah usang itu.

KRIIIEET!

Pintu terbuka lebar tatkala Yuki memegang gagang pintu. Ternyata pintu kamar itu tidak terkunci.

Yuki menelan ludahnya dan bersiap masuk ke dalamnya.

Suasana kamar gelap gulita. Sehingga tidak dapat terlihat oleh mata. Seisi kamar dipenuhi oleh sarang laba-laba dan ada beberapa tikus yang lewat di berbagai sudut kamar. Suasana di kamar tersebut sungguh sunyi. Lalu suara tangisan itu mendadak tidak terdengar lagi.

Yuki terus berjalan dan berjalan menyusuri kamar gelap itu.

SEET!

Selintas ada bayangan hitam yang lewat di belakang Yuki. Yuki menoleh ke arah belakang dengan cepat.

SREK!

Tidak ada siapa-siapa yang terlihat. Yuki tetap tenang dan tidak takut.

Saat ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah depan lagi.

Tiba-tiba ...

JREEENG!

Terlihat seseorang yang bergelantungan di atas awang-awang. Kepalanya miring ke kanan. Rambutnya yang panjang coklat tergerai ke depan dan menutupi wajahnya. Ia berpakaian sailor serba hitam. Pakaiannya dipenuhi darah yang merah kental.

Yuki tidak kaget. Ia bersikap tenang dan tidak panik ketika melihat sosok gaib yang berada di depan matanya.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Yuki dengan nada datar.

Sosok gaib itu tetap melayang-layang di udara. Ia tidak menjawab. Lumuran darah di pakaiannya perlahan-lahan jatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan bau yang tidak sedap. Tapi, Yuki tidak merasa terganggu dengan bau busuk itu.

"Siapa kamu?" sekali lagi Yuki bertanya."Apakah kamu adalah Suzumiya Haruhi yang diceritakan menghantui asrama perempuan ini?"

Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya. Rambut coklat yang menutupi wajahnya itu mulai tersibak. Tampaklah wajah cantik yang sayu. Kedua mata kuning yang menyala.

Yuki menatapnya dengan datar. Sosok gaib itu berwajah sayu dan masih mengambang di udara.

 **"Ya, aku adalah Suzumiya Haruhi,"** jawab sosok gaib itu. Ia mulai meneteskan air mata lagi. Yuki tertegun.

"Hei, kenapa kamu menangis lagi?"

Haruhi mengelap air mata yang terus mengalir.

 **"Aku kesepian."**

"Kesepian?"

 **"Ya, kesepian karena aku tidak mempunyai teman di sini. Aku dianggap sebagai orang aneh karena aku menakutkan bagi teman-temanku."**

Yuki mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Haruhi itu kelihatan ingin bercerita.

"Terus? Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Kamu telah menghantui asrama perempuan ini hampir lima belas tahun lamanya. Bahkan kudengar kamu juga membunuh para murid yang keluar saat tengah malam. Apa itu benar?"

Haruhi masih menangis. Ia berwajah suram.

 **"Itu benar. Aku membunuh mereka yang tidak percaya dengan keberadaanku di sini. Aku akan membuat mereka mati penasaran bersamaku di kamar nomor 5 ini."**

WHUUUSH!

Mendadak jendela kamar terbuka dan muncul angin dingin yang berhembus pelan dari luar jendela. Menerpa seisi kamar itu.

BLAAAM!

Pintu kamar tertutup dengan keras dengan sendirinya. Yuki kaget setengah mati dibuatnya.

 **"A-aku akan membunuhmu juga, temanku yang pemberani!"** sahut Haruhi yang sudah berubah menjadi sosok yang menakutkan. Kedua mata merah menyala. Wajah yang hancur dan berlumuran darah. Rambut panjangnya berkibar-kibar bagaikan bendera. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pisau belati yang juga berlumuran darah. Ia tertawa meringkih.

 **"Hihihi ... Hihihi ... Hihihi ... Kamu akan aku jadikan temanku untuk menemani aku di sini, Nagato Yuki,"** Haruhi mulai melayangkan pisau ke arah Yuki.

SYUUT!

Yuki membelalakkan matanya saat pisau belati itu mulai melayang ke arahnya.

JLEB!

Saat itu juga, darah pun muncrat dan merembes ke lantai begitu saja di kamar nomor 5 itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Paginya, di kamar nomor 5. Terjadi peristiwa yang mengenaskan. Nagato Yuki ditemukan tewas dengan luka tusukan tepat di jantungnya. Semua penghuni asrama perempuan itu gempar dibuatnya. Lalu para polisi sudah dihubungi untuk menangani kasus ini.

Terlihat di depan kamar nomor 4, Mikuru syok sekali melihat teman dekatnya yaitu Yuki meninggal dunia. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu bersama teman-teman perempuan yang satu kelas dengannya. Ia tidak menyangka Yuki meninggal tanpa sebab yang tidak jelas.

"Kenapa jadi begini? Yuki-chan ...," kata Mikuru menangis tersedu-sedu."Padahal dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja semalam itu. Ini mungkin karena aku menceritakan tentang kamar nomor lima itu."

"Sudah, Mikuru-chan. Ini mungkin sudah takdirnya bagi Yuki. Dia meninggal dengan cara seperti ini," sahut Ryoko.

Mikuru terus menangis di antara kerumunan yang menyaksikan para polisi yang sedang bekerja mengolah tempat kejadian perkara di mana Yuki terbunuh. Yuki meninggal dengan tidak wajar. Semua orang yang berada di asrama itu sudah mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Siapa lagi kalau hantu Haruhi yang misterius itu.

Pelakunya sudah ada berada di antara mereka. Ia tersenyum menyeringai dengan wajah yang berlumuran darah. Bermata merah menyala.

 **"Temanku bertambah satu lagi. Hihihi ... Hihihi ... Hihihi ... Aku tidak kesepian lagi,"** ucapnya dengan nada yang amat menakutkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CATATAN KECIL HIKARI SYARAHMIA:**

 **Hah, rasanya ceritanya jadi gak jelas. Mungkin horrornya belum kerasa. Karena saya baru mencoba membuat cerita bergenre horror seperti ini. Apa ceritanya masuk diakal gak ya?**

 **Ya udah deh, inilah cerita request buat adik angkat saya yaitu Puput R. Semoga kamu membacanya dan jangan lupa memberi review.**

 **Inilah one shoot pertama saya di fandom the melancholy of haruhi suzumiya. Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Hikari Syarahmia ~~~~~~~**


End file.
